Silent Help
by Vegorott
Summary: Founded bloody and broken, Kid becomes mute and is not able to be touched. Black-Star vows to get revenge on the people who did this. Will he be able to when he discovers who did it? Warning: Black-Star x Kid Rated T for language
1. The Hospital's scent

I'm trying a different kind of writing.

Hopefully you enjoy.

* * *

Bleach, tears and blood. The only scents that stung Black-Star's nose, all in one place. The place was somewhere he also hates to be in. No matter how hard they scrub and wash, there will always be the smell of death suffocating the air. A couple was sitting near him, crying over their injured daughter. Seventeen and almost died in a drunken car crash. A body was rushed past him, the doctors were already covered in irony scented red stuff. The worse smell of all…blood, how he hated hospitals.

"Calm down Black-Star." Soul said, watching his friend pacing back and forth.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down!?" The star snapped. "Our friend is in there and they won't let us see him!"

"They'll let us in when we can, they had to stitch him up and we can't be in there during that." Maka tried to relax the boy.

"Why not!? I don't see any harm in us wanting to be with him!" Black-Star's anger filled the room, the couple were crying harder now.

"Stop yelling please, you are upsetting everyone in the room." The woman behind the counter said. Soul leaped out of his chair and slapped a hand across Black-Star's mouth before he could respond.

"Of course ma'am, we'll keep it down." He pushed the boy into the chair he was in earlier. "Stop flipping out man, or you'll get us kicked out." Black-Star bit his tongue and stayed quiet in the chair for a while. A man dressed in white pushed open the double doors with a clipboard in hand.

"Soul, Maka and Black-Star?" He looked up. "You three can see your friend now." Black-Star jumped out of the chair and rushed to the man, Soul and Maka following close behind. They reached one of the many rooms and the nurse opened the door. Black-Star pushed past the man and ran to the bed, his stomach turned at the sight.

"K-Kid?" He stuttered. The young shinigami had his eyes shut, he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. But the rest of his body told a different story. His arms had scrapes and bruises, a wrap was around the top of his head. Bandages were everywhere, covering most of the exposed body. Black-Star didn't even want to think about how he looked under the blanket with the rest of him.

"What happened to him?" Soul asked with Maka clinging on to his arm and Black-Star speechless.

"We don't know, he went unconscious before we could ask what happened." He informed.

"Thank you." Maka said and the male nurse left.

"How could this happen? Kid, out of all of us to end up in the hospital." Soul said in disbelief. Black-Star went around the bed and sat down in the chair, not saying a word.

"Black-Star, are you okay?" Maka asked. The blue haired boy shook his head truthfully. Maka and Soul shared a look and sat down on the other chairs, not a word was shared between the friends for a long time.

"We're going home Black-Star." Soul said hours later, Maka fast asleep on his shoulder. "You should go to." He advised and got up, quietly waking Maka. No response came from the silent boy. "Don't do anything stupid Black-Star, we only need one person in the hospital." He added soft enough so Black-Star didn't hear him and the meister and scythe left the room.

Black-Star sat in silence, the clock above him spinning later and later into the night. He looked over at the body when he heard a noise come from him, but sighed when the eyes didn't open.

"It's my fault." He said. "It's all my fault!" Black-Star slammed his fists on his lap. "If I only would have listened to Tsubaki and left earlier…" He unclenched his hands. "I could've saved you, prevent this incident." Black-Star turned in the chair and faced Kid. "Who could've done this? I swear that I will find the assholes who did this and send them to their graves." The star boy took Kid's hand into his own. "Kiddo, you better wake up soon." His rich green eyes filled with rare tears. "Wake up Kiddo…wake up." He took in a deep breath. "I-I love you…y-you stupid bastard!" Black-Star cried, his cheeks soaked. "I've loved you for a long time. I was afraid of what you w-would say, what the other's would think. That you wouldn't feel the same a-and…" He lost his voice. Unable to say more; he fell asleep, still holding on to Kid's hand.

"_You should get going Black-Star, the others will be waiting for us." Tsubaki said, heading out of the front door of their apartment. _

"_Okay, just let me do twenty more." Black-Star grunted from the ground. _

"_Okay, just don't be too late." She sighed and left. _

"_881, 882, 883, 884." Black-Star counted, pushing his body up and down from the wooden floor. "885, 886, 887, 888…" He stopped at that number and jumped to his feet from the ground. "Kiddo." He chuckled. "Maybe tonight will be the night I finally tell him how I feel." He said to himself and wiped his brow with a white towel. "Maybe." He sighed and changed into a clean outfit. _

_Walking down the street, Black-Star played out different ways to tell Kid how he felt. He ran a hand over his head._

"_Maybe you'll like to spend a night out alone with this cool guy?" He stopped and blinked several times. "Too Soul." He said and started walking again. "My love burns for you like a thousand suns…too poetic. Let's just go have sex!" He laughed, putting a hand on his face. "Now I'm pulling a Blair." Chuckling he walked past an alleyway, moving backwards when he heard a soft cry. "Hello?" He called, hearing another cry he ran down the alley. "The almighty Black-Star will save…you." He stepped back in shock. "K-Kiddo?" Kid was lying down on the ground, covered in blood. Gashes all over his body and he was missing his pants and his underwear was stretched out loosely on his hips. "Wh-What happened?" The pale boy curled up on the ground only let out a half scream, looking up at Black-Star with wet amber eyes that were begging for help. He rushed over to the body and ripped the tape from Kid's mouth. "Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe." Black-Star scoped Kid off the ground, running out of the alley as fast as he could without hurting the boy in his arms. _

Black-Star opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun, his back sore from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. He felt the hand he was holding twitch, he sat up quickly and gripped tighter. "Kiddo?" The mentioned boy's eyes fluttered open, he looked down at his hand and flipped. He jerked his hand away with a cry and scooted as far away as possible on the small bed. Fear and tears covering his just opened eyes. "Kiddo, what's wrong?" Black-Star stood up and reached for Kid. The boy shook his head and flinched away from the hand. Shaking violently, gasping for breath as he hugged his own shoulders.

* * *

Poor Kid! :'(

I bet everyone agrees with Black-Star on sending the horrible people to their graves.


	2. After the awakening

"K-Kiddo? Calm down. It's me, Black-Star." The star boy retreated his hand away from a frightened Kid. The young shinigami still looking at the other boy with fear. "You know, the amazing Black-Star!" Black-Star hopped on top of the chair and flexed his arms. "I am the one to surpass god, I am the strongest in the world, I am…" He saw the irritated look on Kid's face. "Annoying the living hell out of you." He added and chuckled. He jumped off the chair and went over to a cabinet, pulling the doors open. "Now that you're awake, we can finally do something fun." Black-Star felt relieved that Kid was up and looked perfectly fine.

Kid sighed and removed the wrap from his head, the person who put it on him had done it unevenly and it bothered him. He was shaking his head to loosen his pressed hair as Black-Star removed a handful of random things from the cabinet.

"They don't have much here for teenagers to do, let's see what they got." He dumped the items on Kid's hospital bed.

The pale boy was completely confused about what was going on. His memory was scratchy and only a few things that were going on he understood. He went through a couple of things he knew as he removed the rest of the bandages. Black-Star was a long-time friend, and is willing to kill himself to save him. He's the son of Lord Death. And he was in a hospital, but he didn't know why. He watched the blue haired boy spread out the things he pulled out, trying to find something for them to do. How long was he out?

"Wanna play monopoly or life?" Kid blinked several times, tilting his head slightly. "I'll take that as a no…" As Black-Star continued shuffling through the things, Kid pulled his knees up and hugged them. He hid his face when a blush crept up on him; Kid recalled a small memory from the night before and it involved the boy in front of him.

"_Is Black-Star coming?"_

"_He's on his way." Tsubaki reassured a worrying Kid. The boy nodded his head and went over to his front door. _

"_I'll go get him, it's almost eight and I hate tardiness." Kid informed the five other teens and left the house. Truthfully, Kid didn't care about if the star boy was late or not, he just wanted to talk to him alone. _

_Kid has been noticing the weird looks Black-Star have been giving him. He's not been able to figure them out, they contained many different emotions and he just didn't understand. Kid had done some research and they could only be two things, envy or love. Kid cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear. Black-Star is never envious, he thinks himself as the highest man in the world. So what's there for him to be jealous of? But, could the star boy have a crush on Kid? _

_The young shinigami turned down the alleyway he always take, it was a shorter walk to Black-Star's home that way. _

"_Could Black-Star really like me?" Kid asked himself. "Do I like him? It's not like I've never thought of it…but…" He stopped at the sound of a trash can being pushed over. "Who's there!?" _

The memory ended there, and Kid strained his brain to remember what happened after that. He popped his head up when the door opened and a nice looking woman came in with a smile.

"Looks like you've woken up, where are your bandages?" The nurse asked. Kid pointed down at the pile of gauze on the floor. "My, you healed faster than I thought you would." She walked over and scooped up the wrappings. "Just wait here; we need someone to check you before you can go, hun." She said and exited the white room. Kid looked back over at Black-Star and saw the boy reading a comic book. He didn't interrupt, Kid watched Black-Star as his eyes moved back and forth, cracking a smile every now and then and flipping the paper page with a flick of his gloved wrist.

"Hello Kid." A familiar voice greeted through the open door. "I see your injuries healed up nicely."

"Hi Stein." Black-Star said over the comic.

"Hello Black-Star, I see you've been keeping an eye on Kid?" The stitched up man teased, placing a change of clothing on the cabinet. Black-Star threw the comic book behind him and put his feet up on the bed.

"Nothing bad can happen with the awesome Black-Star around!"

"Of course not." Stein muttered. "How are you feeling Kid?" The curled up boy just stared his amber eyes at the man. "Has he said anything since he woke up?" He asked Black-Star.

"No, he's just made facial expressions, removed the bandages and curled up in a ball." Black-Star informed.

"Do you have a sore throat Kid? Or do you just not want to talk?" Stein asked, cranking the screw on his head. Not getting a response again, Stein sighed.

"So can Kid go home? This place is boring." Black-Star complained.

"I can pull a few strings and get him out; Lord Death wants to see Kid anyway." Stein said. "Get changed Kid, and I'll go sign for your release." He left, knowing he wasn't going to hear anything from Kid.

"Wake me when you're done." Black-Star yawned and tucked his hands behind his head. Kid stuck his tongue and climbed off the plain bed. He let out a small smile as he shut the door to the bathroom, the thought from before running through his mind again.

* * *

Kid's awake yahoo!

But what happened to him the night before?


	3. They are friends, remember?

"Took you long enough Kiddo." Black-Star commented as Kid exited the small bathroom. Kid straightened his skull shaped tie and pointed at the now empty bed with confusion. "I got bored so I put the stuff away. Kid gave Black-Star a 'who are you and what have you done to my friend' look. "I'm not that messy." The star boy leaped over the bed and waited impatiently at the door. "Let's get out of here." Kid sighed and followed Black-Star out of the room, stopping at the desk where Stein was signing papers.

"You are all good to go." The man stated as he scanned over the pages.

"Can I have a sucker?" Black-Star asked and pointed at the bouquet of candy.

"Of course, do you want one?" He asked Kid, the young shinigami held out a hand and shook his head.

"Yeah he does." Black-Star objected and grabbed several suckers, unwrapping two with a swift movement. He shoved the blueberry one in his mouth and held the grape one in front of Kid's.

"I'll meet you at the Death room." Stein sighed and left through the glass doors.

"Come on Kid, you know you want the lolli." Kid shook his head again, but Black-Star was not taking no for an answer. "Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries." Kid blinked several times and partly opened his mouth in confusion. Black-Star took the opportunity and popped the candy in the open mouth. Kid glared at the boy and removed the sucker from his mouth. "You can thank Maka for that comment; don't know where she got it from though." Black-Star said as he walked away from an irritated Kid. Kid smiled lightly at Black-Star's back, the boy always made him feel better. He felt comfortable and…safe, around him. Pushing the glass doors open, Kid got an earful of screams and cheers.

"Kid!" Patti squealed and hugged Kid. The boy went stiff, the sucker falling from his hand and smashing against the ground.

"Oh no…" Black-Star said. Patti jumped back when the person she was hugging let out a loud scream. Kid stumbled away, letting out wheezes of fear.

"Strange." Stein said from far away, mentally adding Kid's reaction to his head as he continued on.

"Did I hurt Kid sis?" Patti asked.

"Are you okay Kid?" Liz asked.

"Do we need to take you back in the hospital?" Soul said, pointing a finger back at the building. Kid gulped some more air and blinked tears out of his eyes. Kid's breath slowed down when he saw how calm Black-Star was around them. He shook his head when he remembered who the five other teenagers were; Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.

"Class is about to start soon, we need to get going." Maka said, easily believing that Kid was alright. The raven haired boy was known for not lying.

"You sure you're fine?" Liz pressed. Kid nodded at his weapon, the taller girl trusted him and walked off with the others.

Black-Star joined in the conversation the other weapons and meisters were sharing about plans for after school, but he always kept a stray eye on Kid. Kid walked on the edge in silence, biting his lower lip in irritation. He was sick and tired of his memory being scratchy. He didn't want to have to strain his brain to remember who his own friends were. What happened to him that ruined his memory?

"Did we have any homework?" Soul asked. Kid opened his mouth to say 'no' but all that came out was an empty exhale.

"Even if we did, I know you didn't do it." Maka responded.

"No we didn't have any." Tsubaki answered with a small smile.

When they entered the academy, Soul finally decided to ask Kid some questions.

"So they just let you leave because Stein said you could?" Kid nodded his head. "Did they check you in anyway?" He got a head shake.

"Stop questioning Kid, Soul. He'll tell us everything when he's ready." Maka said. "Kid has gone through a lot and he doesn't need to be bothered by you."

"Whatever." Soul muttered. The group reached the large red door that took them into the room Lord Death is usually in.

"Do you want us to come with you Kid?" Liz asked. The boy shook his head and opened the door, everyone else turned around. Before Black-Star got Kid out of his sight, he saw the raven gesturing with a finger for him to follow.

"You can't go anywhere without Black-Star around!" Black-Star boosted and entered behind Kid.

"Howdy, hello, hi, how are you doing son?" Lord Death greeted as the two boys passed the red execution stands. "A little birdie told me you got into an accident and stayed the night in the hospital."

"I'm guessing that the 'little birdie' is Stein?" Black-Star asked.

"How'd you know?" Death tilted his head. "Speaking of Stein, he wants to look at you Kid." The mentioned man stood up from a chair across the room.

"I don't trust the workers at the hospital; they don't know the complexity of a shinigami's body." Stein stated and pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm sure you're perfectly fine, but Stein insisted that he checks you."

"Obviously you are healed on the outside, but what's going on inside" Stein lit the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "All I want you to do is open your mouth." The stitched up man leaned forward as Kid obeyed. "That's what I thought." He said, moving away from the boy. "If you need me, I'll be in the library." Adjusting his large circle glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose, he looked back over at the teenagers. "Kid, I want you to stay at home. Black-Star, I believe that you are the one that Kid feels most comfortable around, so I want you to stay with Kid twenty-four seven and keep him at home." Stein emphasized on the last four words and left.

"You heard him; you two are excused from class until further notice."

"Yahoo!" Black-Star cheered. "No class!? That's awesome! Come on Kid!" The star ran out of the room, screaming his head off.

"Don't go to cra- oh who am I kidding?" Death sighed. "Are you going to go Kid?" The boy half bowed and walked calmly out of the room. Meeting an overexcited Black-Star at the front of the academy.

"Race ya to your house!" Black-Star called and dashed off. Kid tried to laugh and summoned his skateboard. Staying in pace with Black-Star above him and running through his head again for lost memories.

* * *

Slowly get your memory back Kid!

I bet so many of you want to know what happened to Kid...well...I'm not telling you yet! Mwahahahaha! Oh the anxiety!

A.N. For those of you who loves my stories...I have some sad news :'(

For the next week or two, I won't be updating any of my stories...sorry. I have a large book project to do and I haven't even finished the books **and** I've had three months of summer vacation to do it. And school starts next Monday! AH!

Again I apologize if the agony of not knowing what happened to Kid is stretched out even further and not hearing any random one-shots for Mayhem in Death City (Midh).

Don't kill me! *hides in corner*


	4. New design?

I'm back! Mwahahahaha! Miss me?

Finished the first week of school (More like survived)

I'll be updating as soon as I can, so enjoy Silent Help chapter 4!

* * *

"Beat ya!" Black-Star cheered at the door, huffing for air. Kid only nodded his head and made the skateboard disappear into his hand. The star kicked open the door into Kid's house and went straight to the kitchen. Kid went over to the black couch and sat down. The boy cringed at the sound of glass shattering. "My bad!" Kid groaned and put both hands on his face. He saw between his fingers Black-Star entering with two sandwiches and plopped down next to Kid. The young shinigami leaned back and closed his eyes, once again, running through his brain. He popped his eyes back open when he felt something land on his lap. Kid looked down and saw a sandwich on his thigh, he turned his head and saw Black-Star already finishing up the one he had in his hands. Kid picked up the meat-stuffed sandwich and put it on Black-Star' leg. "Nuh-uh, you eat Kiddo." Black-Star insisted and put the sandwich back on Kid. Knowing that Black-Star would continuously bother him till he ate the sandwich, he ripped off a small piece and put it in his mouth. Black-Star plopped himself back and smiled at the other boy. "Alright, I've been patient enough." He said as Kid chewed. "Say something." Kid swallowed and sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't know? You don't know what?" Kid snapped his fingers several times and scanned his eyes around the room. He got off the couch and pulled out a notepad and pencil from a cupboard under his television. "What are you doing? Just tell me!" Kid growled and scribbled on the paper, he turned the notepad to face Black-Star.

_I can't!_

"You can't what?" Kid rolled his amber eyes and wrote on the page again.

_I can't talk, moron!_

"No need to write so rude." Black-Star chuckled. "Wait! What do you mean you can't talk!?" He waited as Kid flipped to a new page.

_I just can't! I open my mouth and even form the letters, but nothing comes out but air!_

"That's a problem…"

_No dip Sherlock. _

Black-Star stuck out his tongue, waiting for Kid to finish writing again.

_Remember when Stein looked in my mouth?_

"It just happened ten minutes ago, I'm not that stupid."

_Are you sure?_

"Screw you Kiddo!" Black-Star snapped.

_Anyway, I noticed that he did see something and I want to know what he saw._

"And, what about it?" Black-Star watched from the couch as Kid walked away with his notepad. Black-Star got up and followed Kid to a large mirror on the wall. Kid tilted his head and slightly opened his mouth. Not seeing anything, he straightened his head and opened his mouth as far as he could go. "Holy crap!" Black-Star gasped. Kid slammed his hands over his mouth and backed away from the mirror, dropping the notepad on the floor. "What was that? I'm positive you've never had that there before." Kid shook his head and felt tears swell up. On the roof of his mouth was a small spiral, a bright red design hidden behind his hands and lips. "Kiddo…" Kid fell onto the wall and slid down on his rear end. Black-Star didn't understand the fear that kept returning to the young shinigami's eyes and wheezes from behind his hand. He knelt down, holding his hands out on front of the boy. "Uh…a-are you okay?" He stuttered, unsure what to do. His jaw dropped when Kid suddenly stopped wheezing, removed his hands, stood up and calmly walked out of the house. Black-Star stayed on his knees in shock, only the sound of the door slamming woke him from his trance. "Kiddo!" He scrambled off the floor and sprinted out of the house, almost running into the boy. "What's up Kiddo!?" Black-Star shouted, moving beside a zoned out Kid. "One second you're flipping out on the floor and the next you're walking randomly!?" He hopped in Kid's way and waved his arms. "Hello!? Earth to Kiddo!" The raven haired boy curved around Black-Star. "No one ignores the amazing Black-Star!" He turned around and didn't see Kid. "Where'd he go?" He saw a familiar alleyway not far away from where he was standing. "No, no he's not." Black-Star said and jogged to the alleyway. He saw Kid standing still, arms at his side and legs together. "K-Kiddo?" He went over to the other boy.

"Hello there." A voice greeted softly.

"Who's there!?" Black-Star said automatically.

"I see you like going into introductions quickly." The voice stated. "Alright then." A man stepped out from the shadows. He wore tight purple pants, a form-fitting red shirt and he had bright pink hair that covered his right eye. His left eye was black and had a red spiral design the same as the one in Kid's mouth. Black-Star glanced over at Kid and saw the boy shaking, swallowing a scream.

"Who are you!?" Black-Star demanded.

"My name is Spiro; I love long walks on the beach and the taste of innocent souls." The man chuckled, his voice sounded like a mix of Justin's and Hiro's voices…it made Black-Star cringe a little. Two smaller men appeared behind Spiro, they were almost identical. Black pants, black long sleeves shirt and neon green hair one spiking in the air and the other flat on his head. "These two gentlemen here are Circro and Dotos, they help me get my way." The man looked over Kid, as if trying to find something. "Circro, where's the symbol. There is supposed to be a spiral on him."

"Dotos, here, forgot to take his pills and the symbol is inside of the child's mouth." The one on the left said.

"Seriously Dotos!? I tell you two to do one thing, imprint the son of Lord Death so I can control him. So simple even this blue haired buffoon could do it!" Spiro snapped, insulting the boy he doesn't even know.

"You can't call the awesome Black-Star a buffoon!"

"And he talks in third person!" The colorful man sighed. "Whatever, I control the boy now and that's all that matters. Let's go make a deal with Lord Death, shall we?" Spiro snapped his fingers and he, the two twins and Kid disappeared into a yellow puff of smoke.

* * *

This is my least favorite chapter :'( I feel like I introduced the bad guy waaaaaaay too soon!

I promise to make the next chapter better. (It'll be a little more dramatic, romantic and violent, oh my!)

Who loves the names I gave the bad men!

For those who are following all of my stories:

I'm working on a new couple that I've fallen head-over-heels for.

Giriko x Justin!

I'll be adding some cute stories about them...don't worry I'll still do Kid x Black-Star.


	5. The truth is reveled

Fast update right? Hope you appreciate it! :3

* * *

"Kid!" Black-Star coughed through the yellow smoke. Reaching out into it, trying to grab some one that wasn't there anymore. The smoke settled and the star looked down at his empty hands, anger filling him. "They did it…" He growled. "I'll save you Kiddo!" Black-Star cried, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. Ignoring the shouts as he pushed past citizens of Death City, heading to the place where he knew they were going to talk to Lord Death.

It was the shift in classes when Black-Star burst through the academy's front doors, knocking over students and not responding to the curses he received.

"Black-Star?" Soul asked when a flash of blue passed over his red eyes.

"Something's wrong." Tsubaki stated, running after her meister.

"Come on Soul!" Maka called, running as well. Soul followed without protest and Liz and Patty were behind him.

Black-Star kicked open the red door into the Death room, bright blue walls and swirly clouds didn't cheer up the furious boy. He skitted to a stop when he saw the group from earlier standing next to and facing, Lord Death, Stein and Sid. Sid had Nygus in his hand and Stein had Spirit in his, Death had his cartoon hands curled up into fists as they all glared at the smiling pink-haired menace, with Kid standing in front of him. He was paler than normal and looked over helplessly at his father.

"Looks like the boy from before found us." Circro pointed out with a blue finger nail, Dotos nodding in agreement

"It seems so, would you like to watch? We're about to start negotiating." Spiro asked, his smile making Black-Star even angrier.

"Screw negotiating." Black-Star hissed. "I'm gonna make you three pay for what you did to Kid."

"Wait, his name is Kid? I thought when we asked around about Lord Death son, they were saying he was a child, not telling us his name. Who names their child Kid?" Spiro chuckled.

"I do, now give me back my son!" Death snapped, his cheery voice ruining the demand.

"What's going on!?" Soul's voice asked as the five other teens ran past the red stands and were now behind Black-Star. "Who are those three?"

"I'm Spiro, Kishin-to-be, and these are my helpers; Circro and Dotos." The man said. "As I was saying." He turned back to Lord Death. "Let us continue without fuss, no more armies attacking us everywhere we go."

"And let you become a Kishin?" Sid growled.

"Then we'll keep this boy here and do as we please to him." Spiro put a hand on Kid's shoulder, the young shinigami cringed at the touch. "Dotos keeps forgetting to take his pill to prevent him from screwing everything that moves. See, he's a lot like a dog, when he has to do it, he has to do it. If it wasn't for Circro, this boy would have lost a lot more blood that night."

"I saved his ass." Circro laughed at his own joke.

"Literally!" Spiro added. "We could just keep him tied up in the attic and every day Dotos can-"

"Enough of this!" Black-Star snapped. "I'm sick of listening to this crap! Tsubaki, chain-scythe mode!"

"Right!" The tall girl became a bright ball and landed into Black-Star's hand as a chain-scythe.

"Don't leave me out if this!" Soul said and transformed into a large red scythe, Maka catching him in the air. Patty saw what everyone else was doing and went into Liz's hand as a gun. Spiro laughed at the teens and moved his hand to under Kid's chin, tilting it back and made him face the red-eye man.

"Do you want to tell them what will happen if they take another step closer? Oh, that's right, you can't! I took your voice!" He pushed the boy away, he held up a hand and crushed in into a fist. Kid cried out in pain and collapsed into himself, falling on the ground. Black-Star felt his heart drop as Kid did to the hard floor. Death was about to leap on the man when he held out his other hand. "Stop right there." He ordered, crushing his hand tighter. Kid let out another cry and Death didn't continue forward. "As you can tell I control this boy inside and out from that little symbol in his mouth." Spiro informed. "I took away his ability to speak and made it painful when he's touched by someone else, just to torture him a little." He unclenched his fist and Kid let out a gasp of breath and gulp down air like he was just drowning. "I can make him completely comatose and so the only thing he can feel is pain." Spiro's smile had disappeared. "Agree with my terms and I will release him from my control."

"What are you going to do Lord Death? We can't allow him to continue eating innocent souls and become a Kishin." Stein said.

"But we can't let him keep Kid like that." Spirit's voice said from the black scythe in the scientist's hand.

"I don't know what to do." Death admitted. Silence filled the room, Black-Star could only think of one thing to do at the moment.

"Are you willing to make a trade?" He asked, anger still in his voice.

"A trade?" Spiro cocked his head.

"Yes, a trade." Black-Star dropped Tsubaki and stepped over her, closer to the man. "Me for Kid."

"Why would I do that?"

"Black-Star, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, returning to human form.

"Stay out of this Tsubaki." Black-Star ordered.

"Black-Star?" Spiro knew the name sounded familiar, then he saw the star tattoo on the boy's arm. "You're White-Star's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah. He was my birth father."

"That man was famous where I grew up at, I always wanted to study how his mind and body worked. Since he's been dead for a long time, his own flesh and blood would be a great replacement. I'll agree to the trade." He grabbed Kid by the collar and pulled him off the floor, he pried open the young shinigami's mouth and waved his hand above it. Red smoke came out of Kid's mouth and went into Spiro's palm. He dropped Kid back down on the ground and inhaled the smoke in his hand through his nose. "Dotos, imprint the boy. And this time put it on his arm or something. I hate having my hand feeling wet when I have to use the symbol on the inside." Spiro gestured with a finger for Black-Star to get closer and the star obeyed, looking over at Kid the whole time he was walking.

"You can't let him take Black-Star!" Sid protested, gripping tighter on the small dagger he had in his blue hand.

"This is his choice Sid, he wants to take Kid's place." Death couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. He didn't want to lose any of his students, but he couldn't allow another Kishin to bring madness to the world.

"Before I make you comatose, I'm curious to know why you're willing to sacrifice your own life for Death's son. Is he that close of a friend to you or something?" Spiro asked.

"He's more than a friend, he's the best guy I've ever meet in my life." Black-Star stated. "Sure he snaps over the smallest things, constantly insults my intelligence and how I look. But he's strong, he's fun, he makes it easier to get through the day and…" He looked around at the faces in the room and took a deep breath. "I love him." He finished. Gasps of shock and some 'aws' filled the air for a quick second, but one voice stuck out when they stopped.

"Black-Star…"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Mwahahaha! I'm so mean!

Still no awesome violence? How I have disappointed myself...

Also: AW! Black-Star is willing to take Kid's place and he said he loves him! *fangirl squeal*


	6. The fight begins

And I'm back already? Well you guys did have to wait two weeks for chapter 4...then I left you in a cliff hanger in 5...

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and hopefully I finish 7 before the school week starts back up. ^.^

* * *

Black-Star's heart leaped at the sound of Kid's voice, it may have only been a day since he spoke, but it still felt great to hear it again. Kid seemed shock at his own voice, he ignored it quickly and slowly got off the floor.

"I-is that true?" He asked, wobbling as he fully stood. Black-Star only nodded, Kid stumbled forward and landed on Black-Star, wrapping his arms around his neck. The star blushed and felt his shoulder getting wet.

"Are you crying Kiddo?" Kid looked at Black-Star and smiled lightly.

"I-I…" He cleared his throat. "T-the feeling's mutual" He said softly, with only Black-Star hearing him. But everyone saw when Kid moved his head and pressed his lips on Black-Star's.

"When this is over, you owe me ten bucks Sid." Stein whispered so he wouldn't ruin the mood. Apparently, Spiro didn't get the memo.

"Isn't that just sweet?" He chuckled. Kid parted from Black-Star and turned around, glaring hate with his amber eyes at the man who tortured him. His strength and energy returning quickly with each second that ticked by as Spiro continued mocking him. "Anything you'd like to say to me before I take away your little crush?" Kid turned his head slightly at his father and blinked three times fast and once slower, a signal the two shared. Spiro didn't notice the strange blinking and waited for a response.

"You are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, vulgar, insensitive, selfish, stupid, an egotistical maniac, hair that reminds me of a dying salmon, you have no taste, a lousy sense of humor and you smell." The other teens and the adults broke out in laughter, Spiro had his jaw on the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" He shouted.

"A distraction." Death stated, showing up behind the pink haired man and swung his large hand at his head. Spiro reacted quickly and barely ducked out of the shinigami's chop.

"So it's a fight you want is it?" Spiro said. "Circro, Dotos! Technique five!"

"Yes sir!" Circro said and Dotos saluted. They clapped their hands together, Circro had his hands in the air and Dotos had his in front of his belly. "Copy cat!" Their hands glowed orange and they sliced them apart. Several copies of the two men shot of their sides, the copies of Circro became balls of light and landed into Dotos' hands in familiar shapes.

"What is _this_ nonsense!?" Soul exclaimed, tired of being surprised.

"When he said 'copy cat', he meant it." Maka commented.

The twins and their copies were holding weapons that the other meisters were holding. One had a dagger, one had a normal scythe, one had a chain-scythe, another had two guns in his hands and the original copy was standing in the middle with a chainsaw that has been seen before.

"I like the chainsaw one the best." Spiro informed. "We ran into a loud, rude man, who had a smaller blonde with him, while we were looking for more souls. I believe his name was Giriko or something, very angry man I'll tell you that. He cursed like a maniac when I told him I wanted the large soul of the blonde. Long story short, we fought for a while then he grabbed the younger man when he was defeated and ran for the hills. Bastard would've been fun to have around." Spiro muttered the last part.

"I am sick of your voice, it makes me want to dissect children!" Stein snapped and leaped forward. He swung Spirit towards Spiro's stomach, the red-eye man hopped back away from the scythe and evaporated into the air.

"Where'd he go!?" Kid cried.

"You should be worried about yourself." The original Circro said in chainsaw form. "Copies charge!" The Dotos' sprinted off into different directions and the original headed for Kid and Black-Star. He chopped the chainsaw down towards Kid, the young shinigami dove out of the way.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid called out to his weapons.

"Little busy Kid!" Liz shouted as she fell to the ground, avoiding shots from the gun-holding copy. She turned around and fired several shots at him.

"Damn it!" Kid cursed.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you got the amazing Black-Star at your side!" Black-Star grinned. "Tsubaki, go help Liz." He ordered his weapon.

"Okay." Tsubaki turned around and ran to the other girl who was struggling with her fight alone.

"Oh I feel so much better now." Kid said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, Black-Star didn't notice it. He just laughed and started attacking Dotos. "I need to tell that boy about sarcasm." Kid sighed and joined Black-Star in the fight.

"Is that how I really look in scythe mood? Thought I'd be cooler looking." Soul said.

"Not now, we'll discuss it later!" Maka responded and blocked a slice from the copy they were fighting. She ducked and swung her legs out, tripping the man. The copy used the force of his fall to make the scythe he was holding go down faster. Maka fell back, but got a thick cut down her forehead.

"Maka!" Spirit cried. Stein reacted to the death scythe's scream and ran over to the injured girl. The scythe copy was about the deliver a killing blow to Maka as she wiped blood out of her eyes. Stein stuck out Spirit in front of the pigtailed girl and prevent the attack from hitting her. He pushed the copy back with the scythe and kicked his side, making him stumble.

"Are you okay Maka?" Stein asked, facing away from the girl to keep an eye on the copy.

"Just a scrape." Maka stated and stood back up. "Let's go kick some copy-cater ass!" Stein grinned at his student and the two worked together to fight the scythe meister copy.

Sid held on to his bleeding side, he had gotten stabbed and was trying to catch his breath as the dagger copy laughed at his pain.

"It's like he knows what you're about to do Sid." Nygus stated.

"Then I'll have to fight differently." Sid said, avoiding another stab to the side and kicking out and up. Hitting the copy's groin area, the copy fell down and held on to his injured area.

"What was that!? A fifteen year old girl attack!?"

"Yep, who would expect a man like me to do something like that?" Sid chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't good enough." Nygus said as the copy got back up to his feet faster than Sid expected. "Got any other female moves?" Sid rolled his eyes and continued the battle.

Lord Death had easily taken out the copy with the chain-scythe with several chops, the copy had turned to a puff of green smoke when he gave the final blow. He saw how everyone else wasn't in any serious trouble and started trying to locate where Spiro had disappeared to.

"He has to still be here, he controls those things." He said, he turned around and looked at his mirror. Lord Death gasped in shock when he saw the man he was looking for waving at him in the mirror. "Get out of there coward!" Spiro opened his mouth like he was laughing and gestured with both hands for Death to come get him. The shinigami growled and hopped into the glass, finding himself in a small gray room. "What is this!?" He rushed over to a wall and started pounding his large hands against the surface.

"Like my trap spell?" Spiro's voice asked. "By the time it wears off, it'll be too late!" The voice faded away in laughter, making Death scream in rage and pound on the walls more. But he knew that no one, not even Lord Death himself, can break a concealment spell of this much power.

"Hopefully they can handle this fight without me…" Death sighed and crossed his arms.

* * *

Violence! Finally! And more to come in the next chapter.

Of corse Death had to taken out of the battle, way to strong to have any fun.

"Fifteen year old attack!" I'm going to go write that down when I insult my guy friends.

Chapter 7 soon to come! :3


	7. The battle rages on

Ninja fingers that are in pain! Two in a day!?

This one is filled with violence...and some humor (duh, that's who I am)

* * *

Black-Star saw the chainsaw falling down towards his face but Kid slammed his shoulder into the twin and made him stumble before the saw got to Black-Star.

"Thanks Kiddo." Kid only nodded his head and ducked, the chainsaw swinging above him.

"Stop moving!" Circro growled.

"Stop cheating and using other people's weapons." The star chuckled.

"It's not cheating." The twin protested. Dotos had stopped moving to let Circro argue with the boy and Kid took the opportunity to pound his elbow into the back of his neck. As the man stumbled forward Black-Star kicked out his foot and hit Dotos in the face. Dotos growled and rolled away from the teens, holding his nose as he stood back up. He flicked blood off his hand and pulled the string on the chainsaw to make it go faster.

"I go high and you go low?" Kid suggested. Black-Star went on a knee and held out both hands together, Kid stepped on the hands and jumped up as Black-Star pushed him into the air. Dotos looked up and watched Kid fly through the air. As he was doing so, Black-Star dashed to him and punched the twin's stomach. Dotos fell back and tried to gain his balance back. Kid landed on the ground behind Black-Star and the star moved out of the way, the young shinigami hopped back up and spun-kicked Dotos's head before he was fully balanced. The green haired twin fell over and landed on the ground, Circro falling out of his hands. Circro went back to human form and pounced on Black-Star with razor-sharp nails. The star was able to dodge the nails but got a punch to the kidney and it made him fumble on his feet. Before Kid could help, Dotos crawled off the ground and pushed him. "Don't touch me!" Kid snapped and brushed off his arms. "I think you've done enough of that the night you two attacked me." Kid couldn't prevent himself from asking something that has bothered him for a while. "By the way…what the hell were you doing that involved taking my pants off!?"

"Are you serious Kiddo!?" Black-Star exclaimed, Circro had stopped fighting and was now laughing his green head off.

"Yes, I understand the mouth thing with the symbol and all. But I don't get why he took off my pants." Kid stated truthfully.

"You're in love with _him_!? You're going to have to teach that boy a few things!" Circro said between laughs.

"What!?" Kid asked, confused at why the twin were laughing.

"He was trying to rape you!" Circro informed.

"Uh…" Kid's face became red. He looked over at Dotos and the silent man licked his lips and winked. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That is disgusting, horrible, terrifying," Kid continued listing words and pulling on his hair. Dotos got bored and annoyed so while Kid was ranting he dashed behind him, copying the move Kid had done to his earlier, and pounded his elbow down on Kid's neck.

"Kiddo!" Black-Star was about to go save Kid, Circro grabbed his upper arm and threw him back. Kid flipped over and punched out at Dotos. Hitting the twin's chest he was able to move away from him and prepare for the next attack. While Dotos was getting his breath back Kid quickly scanned the area to see how the others were doing.

Maka and Stein were fighting the scythe copy and doing fairly well. Maka had a gash on her forehead though, but it didn't seem to bother her, the copy on the other hand was covering in cuts and scrapes. He shouldn't last much longer. Liz had turned into gun form and Patty was giggling away as she shot several times at the guns copy with Tsubaki holding on to her hair that became a chain-scythe and waiting for a break in the firing to attack. Sid's side had blood on it and he was easily dodging the stabs from the dagger copy, Kid saw that Sid dove forward and inserted the knife into the copy's upper arm. Kid noticed that the chain-scythe copy was gone and so was his father, Kid was about to look back and see how Black-Star was doing Dotos leaped forward and sliced down with his nails. Kid hopped back and ran into something, hearing the grunt coming from the thing he hit, he knew it was Black-Star.

"You go low this time and I go high?" Black-Star said, breathless.

"Right." Kid said. Black-Star jumped up and over Kid as the young shinigami ducked and turned around to face Circro. Without waiting for the twin to say anything, Kid swung his leg around and pounded it into Circro's shoulder. Black-Star had flipped in the air and landed his shin down on Dotos' head, charging the kick with his soul wavelength. Dotos fell down, unconscious.

"Dotos! Get up!" Circro's order went unheard. Holding his shoulder he glared at Kid, the boy responded with a smile. The twin growled, as he leaned forward to attempt an attack, Kid bent down and jumped up with his fist slamming up under Circro's chin. The man flew back and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Black-Star had seen the hit and he clapped for the boy.

"Dun, dun, dun…another one bites the dust." He sang.

"I swear if you continue that song, you'll be on the ground with Circro and Dotos." Kid threatened with a small smile.

"Let's go help the others." Black-Star said.

"I don't think they need it." Kid pointed out as the copies froze then exploded into puffs of green smoke.

"Does this mean we won?" Maka asked.

"The copiers are down and we're missing Spiro." Stein stated.

"But where's my father?" Kid looked back and forth.

"I'm sure Boss'll show up any second now." Black-Star reassured and held his hands together behind his head.

"It's not like him to disappear during a battle. He would at least stay to make sure everyone's alright." Sid said.

"That is where you are correct." Everyone jumped at the sound of Spiro's voice. "Surprise!" The man appeared behind Black-Star and grabbed the back of his neck, lifting him into the air.

"Let go of him!" Kid demanded.

"He's mine remember? He took your place, and I intend to take what is mine." Spiro squeezed his grip tighter on Black-Star.

"Let me take my place back them!" Kid begged. "He's not as strong as I am!"

"Too late!" Spiro growled. He opened his mouth and exposed his sharp teeth, he bit down on the struggling Black-Star's upper arm, right where his star tattoo is.

"No!"

* * *

Another cliff-hanger!? I am so freaking mean!

I felt my eyes water up a bit when I typed about Black-Star being bitten, why!? Why Black-Star!?

I hate myself for doing this...but you may not hear from this story for a little while. Not as long as last time, I promise.

Random: Wish me luck on my audition tomorrow! (Maybe with many people mentally cheering for me, I might get the part :3 Powers of the internet!)


	8. Spiraled BlackStar

I guess I lied...chapter eight the next day!? You all love me now, Mwahahaha!

* * *

Black-Star let out a loud scream, when Spiro removed his mouth from his arm, he stopped. The pink-haired man released the star and Black-Star dropped to his knees.

"Black-Star!" Kid cried.

"Let's have some fun shall we? Circro and Dotos were just the beginning." Spiro chuckled and snapped his fingers. A puff of dark gray smoke appeared beside him and a well known figure stepped out of it

"Father?" Kid gasped. What looked like Lord Death stared blankly at the boy.

"Not exactly, it may look like him. But you're daddy's in another place and is thinking that he's fighting copies of me." He swiped his left hand down and the Lord Death figure jumped back in shock.

"Spiro!? I'm not going to let you get away for what you did!" The fake leaped forward, past Kid, and started attacking Stein, Spirit, Maka, Soul, Sid and Nygus.

"As for you, I have a different plan." Spiro sneered. "Oh Black-Star dear, how about you take care of that little boy over there." He pulled up on Black-Star's arm and dragged the star to his feet. "Don't be too gentle now." He let go and stepped back. Spiro twirled a finger in the air and blackness started to engulf the two boys.

"No!" They were completely blocked off from the others and it was only them in silence, a hidden light showed the open area they were concealed in. "B-Black-Star?"

"Hello there, Kiddo." Black-Star greeted, still not looking up from the ground. "How are you?" He flicked his head up and his eyes shocked Kid. They were white and had large green spirals in the middle of them.

"Y-Your e-eyes." The young shinigami stuttered.

"Do you like? I also have the same thing on my shoulder." Black-Star turned sideward and showed the spiral inside of his star tattoo.

"I don't like it all Black-Star, I liked the way you were before." Kid admitted.

"That's sweet; you won't be thinking that much longer though." The star leaped and pushed Kid to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. "Either you join Spiro with me…" He leaned forward. "Or I have to kill you." He whispered into Kid's ear and made the paler boy shiver. "I can keep you away from Dotos and have you all to myself." He licked behind Kid's ear and ran a hand down his neck and unbuttoned the top button of his blazer.

"This would be a lot more romantic...if you weren't threatening to kill me!" Kid pulled his legs up and kicked Black-Star off of him. The blue haired star landed on his feet and crossed his arms.

"So what will it be Kiddo?" He cocked his head. "Do I need to kill you?"

"I don't want to fight you Black-Star." Kid stated, getting off of the ground.

"You've fought me before." Black-Star informed.

"That was different."

"Sure it was." Black-Star jumped forward and swung his fist. Kid hopped back and avoided the hit; he dodged every punch and kick that the controlled star threw, never trying to give one back. He ended up running his back against the black surface; the boy he was avoiding slammed his hand against Kid's throat and held him against the wall. "Come on Kiddo, you're not making this any fun. I might as well fight a five-year old, at least he'll try." Kid snapped at the insult and kneed the star in the stomach. "There ya go." Black-Star wheezed. The air knocked out of him from the hit.

"I really don't want to do this." Kid insisted, holding his bruised neck.

"Liar." Black-Star chuckled. He leaped towards Kid and swung his fist high. Kid easily ducked the punch and gave his own hit to Black-Star's lower chest. The star held his hands together and slammed them down on the top of Kid's back. The young shinigami fell to his hands and knees and glared up at Black-Star. "Stop holding back Kid! See what it's getting you!? Nothing!" The neon blue-haired boy kicked Kid's face, making the paler boy flip to his back and sliding several feet away. Kid propped himself up on an elbow and wiped some blood off his lips, blushing slightly when he remember what the previous thing he did with them that involved the star. He knew that the Black-Star he was fighting wasn't the same as the one he kissed and the only way to get him back was to no half-ass his attacks anymore. Kid stood up and clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry Black-Star…" He sighed.

"Sorry!? Sorry for getting your ass kicked!?" Before Black-Star could laugh at his own comment, Kid pounced. He punched the area the star's heart was, kicked his side and as Black-Star stumbled from the hit; Kid put his hand on his face and slammed him down on the ground. A small dent appearing into the floor and some dust flying into the air. Kid rubbed his thumb across Black-Star's cheek and moved his hand down and gripped the star's shoulder, holding a ready fist in the air. He stayed in the tense position for what seemed like forever, when he was positive Black-Star wasn't going to get up, he released his hand and relaxed his fist. He put his ear to the star's chest to make sure he didn't do too much with the attack, hearing a strong heartbeat, Kid smiled. But the smile didn't last long when the body below him jerked and got an elbow to the gut. Surprised, Kid wasn't able to react quick enough to stop Black-Star. The controlled boy grabbed the collar of Kid's shirt and slammed a fist into his face. Repeating the action, pounding his hand into Kid's head, he was counting how many times he hit the paler boy. When he reached eight, he stopped. The number sparked something deep inside of the star. Remembering Kid's favorite number, it broke something in the controlled mind of Black-Star. The ninja looked at his bloodied hand and back down at Kid, small tears filled his eyes. "K-Kiddo…" He got off the boy and held on to his head. "What did I do!?" Black-Star cried.

"_Finish him Black-Star! You'll finally be able to defeat Kid!"_ A voice screamed in his head. _"You'll be able to say you've beaten a god, everyone will bow at your feet!" _Black-Star's swirled eyes showed him an enemy that needed to be wiped out and taken care of for good, while the star's heart showed the boy he had fallen head over heels for. His mind didn't know which part of his body to listen to.

* * *

Some what of a cliff hanger?

Of corse Black-Star and Kid fight and what are we going to do to that annoying Spiro? He needs to stop doing things like that!

Next chapter...I have no clue...

P.S. Got a call back if anyone cares ^.^


	9. Spiro's attacks

Chapter 9! Woohoo!

* * *

Kid opened his eyes and saw Black-Star pulling on his hair, arguing out loud to someone he couldn't see.

"I can't…I can't!" The star cried. Kid rolled to his knees and sat up, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. "Not like this!" The young shinigami crawled up to his feet and stumbled over to Black-Star.

"Come on Black-Star, you can do it." He half whispered, clearing his throat after he spoke. Black-Star looked at Kid with eyes filled with confusion, they still had swirls, but they were fading slightly. Kid grabbed Black-Star's upper arms and started shaking him. "Come on bastard! You are Black-Star, you can do anything!" He shouted, trying to get the boy's ego up. "You'll…uh…surpass god!" Kid wanted to bite off his own tongue for saying that, although it was helping the star.

"K-Kiddo…I'm so sorry." His eyes returned to normal, but he still had the swirl inside of his star tattoo.

"No need to apologize." Kid smiled. He put a hand under Black-Star's chin and the other around his neck. He pulled the star into a deeper kiss than when he quickly brushed them earlier. Black-Star took his hands off his head and wrapped them around Kid's waist.

"_No, no, no_, no, no!" The voice that was screaming in Black-Star's head moved to beside them. The two boys looked over and saw Spiro swiping away the black wall. "Why aren't you trying to kill Death's son!? I gave you strict orders to take care of him!" Something had changed in Spiro; he was no longer the 'gentlemen' he acted to be. "One simple order and that was it!" He threw both hands down and the blackness fell down into the ground. The boys released each other and gasped in shock. The fake figure of Lord Death stood over the broken bodies of Maka, Soul, Stein, Spirit, Sid and Nygus. Black-Star clenched his fists and felt his thumbs pop. "He did his job without being told to!" Spiro screamed, he snapped his fingers and the fake disappeared. "I am sick and tired of being out smarted by a couple of children!"

"Teenagers, get your facts straight freak!" Black-Star snapped, leaping towards the pink-haired man.

"I still control you!" Spiro held out a hand and Black-Star stopped moving. The part kishin started to close his hand slowly. Black-Star collapsed to the floor, letting out a cry and curled up in a ball. Kid knew what the star was going through and reacted quickly. He summoned his skateboard and threw it at Spiro as he ran forward. The man slapped the skateboard away but had to stop his control on Black-Star to dodge Kid's kick. Black-Star's anger got him off the ground without any difficulty.

Spiro easily dodged all the punches and kicks Kid and Black-Star tried, hitting the boys as he did so.

"We…need a plan." Kid panted.

"I…know." Black-Star grasped his knees and took in deep breaths. "Got any…ideas?"

"Truthfully…no."

"Souly! Soul I'm bored and-" Blair entered the room and let out a cry in shock. "What happened to Souly and the others!?" The half-dressed cat looked over at the three males, raising an eyebrow. The teens shared a glance and pointed a finger at Spiro.

"He did it!" They said in unison.

"Meanie!" Blair twirled a finger next to her head. "Pum-pum-pumpkin, Halloween cannon!" A jack-o-lantern shot out of her hand and slammed into the pink haired man, blowing up on contact. Kid covered his face with his arms till the dust settled; he saw Black-Star was in front of him with his arms out. The star had blocked most of the shock wave and material that flew into the air.

"That wasn't necessary Black-Star." Kid said.

"I still owe ya for attacking you." Black-Star grinned.

"You can make up for that later." Kid stated and poked the star's nose. "After we finish this salmon haired freak." He went to the side of Black-Star, the tan boy turned around and they faced Spiro. The man was trying to get off the ground, coughing up dirt.

"Lucky shot woman." He growled, fully standing now. "It won't happen again." Blair meowed, cocking her head and holding her hands behind her back. "Fire-Blaze!" He put both hands on top of each other and threw them forward, fire flying out of them. Blair seemed to disappear into the flames, but when they died down, she was in cat form. The top of her ears were burnt, but she wasn't seriously hurt.

"You hurt my ears!" The cat yowled.

As the two adults fought, Kid rushed over to the group of unconscious people, he grabbed the back of Liz's shirt and pulled her up.

"Wake up Liz!" He whispered harshly and lightly slapped her across the face.

"Wh-wha…" Liz opened her eyes slightly and felt a stinging sensation in her check. "Kid?"

"Sorry about slapping you, now go into gun form!" He said quickly. Without saying anything, Liz became a ball of light and landed in Kid's hand. Patty heard Kid and tried to push herself up.

"Kid…" She got the boy's attention and also became a gun. Before he could try to wake up the others a shard of ice flew near him and he had to dive out of the way.

"Shoot him Kiddo!" Kid didn't need to be told twice, with his weapons in his hands upside down, he felt stronger and braver.

"Move Blair!" Kid ordered. Blair pounced away and avoided the several shots the young shinigami fired. Spiro dodged most of them, but got hit a couple of times. "Black-Star, keep him busy!" Black-Star nodded, knowing what the pale boy was going to do.

"Hey Spiro! Are you related to a purple dragon!?" He shouted, irritating the pink man.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Spiro snapped.

"Do you have a little dragonfly that follows you and calls you fat?" Blair added, joining in with the distractions.

"I have no clue what you are talking about!?"

"Oi, Spiro! Barney called, he wants his pants back!" Black-Star couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

"I really do like you're pants." Blair commented.

"Really?"

"Do they come in male sizes?" She mewed. Black-Star glanced over at Kid and started stepping back.

"Time for us to get out of the way Blair." She didn't question the boy and started moving back as well.

"What are you two doing?"

"Spiro!" Kid called, the man looked over and blinked in shock. The boy had his arms covered with his guns turned into small cannons and he had spikes sticking out of his shoulders. Kneeling down and resting the cannons on the ground, he chuckled. "Say hello to my little friends!" He released a blast and it knocked Spiro over. The man had gashes and scrapes all over his body and couldn't move. Kid calmly walked over to the body and held one arm at Spiro's face and kept him down with a foot on his chest.

"Spiro, you are guilty of killing and eating innocent souls and yours has become a kishin egg." Kid lectured. "And I-I…" Kid choked up, tears started to fill his eyes. "I hate you." He said. "You took away my voice, made me feel horrible pain when someone touched me, you screwed with my memory and you hurt Black-Star!" His arm started to shake as he cried. "It will be an honor to erase you from the face of this planet!" Kid screamed and pulled the trigger. Kid felt the body below him become a cloud of dust. Liz and Patty went back to human form and sat down on the ground, exhausted. Kid looked down and expected to see a red soul floating in the air, but there was nothing there. Everything of Spiro was gone.

* * *

Oh no...I did it again...cliff-hanger...

Yay Black-Star's back on our's/Kid's side!


	10. Is it done?

Second to last chapter ^.^

* * *

"Where's his soul?" Black-Star asked. "Did he not have one?"

"Every living thing has a soul, whether good or evil." Kid stated.

"What do we…do now…Kid?" Liz asked from the floor, panting.

"I don't kn-" Kid coughed and clutched onto his throat, falling down on his knees. Black-Star let out a groan of pain as he grabbed his shoulder and fell to the ground.

"What's going…on sis?" Patty asked in gasps.

"Kid…Black-Star?" Liz tried to get up but she couldn't. Kid coughed more and something red started to drip from his mouth. The same red thing seeped through Black-Star's fingers and puddle onto the floor. The liquid started to slide across the floor and gathered up into one pile. It started to rise into the air and become a shape. A familiar form came from the red liquid, and its voice made everyone cringe.

"I'm back bitches! Think you could get rid of me that easily!?" Spiro returned to his normal colors and laughed.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kid screamed, releasing his neck and getting off the ground, Black-Star doing the same. He looked at his shoulder and saw that the spiral in his star tattoo was gone, Spiro noticed the look.

"Yes, by bringing myself back to life I had to lose all control of everyone that has been imprinted, but I can just do it again without any problems." The pink man explained.

"You still had control over me!?" Kid yelled.

"Not really, it's impossible for me to remove the mark completely unless I have to use my soul to come back to life. I couldn't do anything to you; I could talk to you in your head if I wanted. I was talking to the blue haired boy the whole time he was fighting you. Except for when he licked you and started to undress you, I left him alone at that moment." Spiro chuckled. Both of the boys blushed lightly, and coughed into their hand.

"What?" Liz and Patty wasn't able to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Black-Star." Spiro said. "Sonic the hedgehog called, he wants his hair back."

"Wha-" Before Black-Star could finish his word; Spiro launched himself forward and slammed his palm into his face. The pink man quickly spun around and kicked Kid's cheek, making him fly sideward and land on top of Black-Star. Kid pushed himself up and had his hands beside Black-Star's head. "You know this would be a lot more romantic if someone wasn't trying to kill us." He chuckled.

"Not now Black-Star!" Kid snapped. He heard a static sound, grabbed Black-Star and flipped him over several times. A bolt of lightning struck the ground they were just at.

"I don't want to fight him again; he's starting to get really annoying." Black-Star whined, the two boys getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Now you know how I feel about you sometimes." Kid said. "Liz, Patty!" The girls groaned, they were hurt and tired and they couldn't handle doing this much longer. Becoming balls of light again they started to fly towards their meister. As they flew Spiro jumped into the air and grabbed them.

"I'm not letting you do that again!" He stated and swallowed the weapons whole.

"What are you doing!?" Kid cried.

"Who knows!?" Spiro chuckled. Kid let out a scream of rage and leaped at the man, Spiro slapped the boy away when he got close. The young shinigami rolled on the ground several times. Black-Star jumped to the man as soon as Kid was hit. Spiro grew out his razor-sharp nails and slashed the star in the face several times. He grabbed Black-Star's arm and threw him into the field of crosses. Blair pounced at the pink man; Spiro blasted ice at her and froze the cat. She fell to the ground and couldn't move. Kid got back up and tried to attack the man again but Spiro jabbed his hand into Kid's stomach. Holding him in the air with nails sticking out of his back, Spiro gripped Kid's shoulder.

"It didn't have to end like this. You could've just stayed on the ground and let me take the boy or join with him!" He screamed the last part. "But no, you had to be the brave friend and had to defy me! And look at where it got you." Spiro pushed his hand deeper into Kid. "I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully."

Kid felt tears fall from his eyes and land on Spiro's arm. He wasn't crying from the pain he felt in his stomach, or from the fear of death. He was crying because he knew that he couldn't save his friends. Liz and Patty were inside of the man, eaten alive and whole. His father was gone, Soul, Maka and the others were most likely the nest ones to be killed by this maniac. Kid cried harder when he realized that Black-Star was still here and out in the field of crosses and he wasn't going to be able to last without him. Kid didn't want Black-Star to be killed cause of a mistake he made; he should've just stayed at the house and wait for the star. Their feelings may have stayed hidden longer but at least he would be alive.

"I am going to rip you apart piece by piece and right before I finish you off, I'm going to make you watch me kill your crush."

"No…please." Kid begged, words followed by blood. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Enjoy slicing the blue haired buffoon into many pieces and make you whiteness it before I kill you? I'm going to destroy you and Black-Sta-" Spiro's sentence was cut off when a long black sword stuck through his chest. Kid slipped off the part kishin's nails and the man turned his head and saw the person who had stabbed him.

"Never…underestimate…a star." Black-Star panted, pulling Tsubaki out of Spiro. The pink man held onto the hole in his chest and started to choke on something. Spiro gagged and two balls of light fell out of his mouth. Liz and Patty returned to human form, covered in saliva, both of them silent from being horribly disgusted.

"H-how…" Spiro gasped.

"A star never reveals his secrets." Black-Star said. Spiro started to fade, bright colors falling up into the sky. When his body was gone all that was left was a red soul in the air. Black-Star released Tsubaki and she returned into her normal body, unable to stay standing. The ninja walked past the soul and plopped down on his knees next to Kid. "Kiddo?" He held the pale boy's arm and the other hand, held up Kid's head.

"Hey Black-Star." Kid said.

"Are you okay?"

"Somewhat, I just have five holes in my stomach that all." He let out a soft laugh. "But I am okay; all I need is a nap."

"I'm with you there." Black-Star smiled warmly at the boy he held.

"Good job boys." Death's voice congratulated. The star looked up and saw Lord Death standing next to him.

"Thanks Boss, you might want to go check up on the others."

"Don't worry we're all fine." Stein said. He was up and was covered in cuts along with everyone else. "As soon as you took out Spiro, we were able to get up. He seemed to have put a spell on the fake Lord Death's attacks to make us paralyzed."

"Wh-where are we?" Circro asked. The twins had become blonde and their eyes were brown and normal.

"What do you want us to do with Circro and Dotos?" Sid asked.

"Que?" Dotos said with a Spanish accent, looking over at his twin. "¿Que estan hablando?"

"No sé hermano." Circro said to his brother. "Who are you talking about?"

"Aren't your names Circro and Dotos?"

"No, I'm Carlos and my brother's name is Damián."

"¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?" Damián asked.

"He wants to know how we got here." Carlos explained.

"We'll explain in a minute. How are you Kid?" Death asked his son.

"I'm fine, I already told Black-Star that I want a nap." The shinigami laughed, everyone in the room was thankful that it was all over.

* * *

Spiro's dead!

Spanish translations:

Que; What?

¿Que estan hablando?; What are you talking about?

No sé hermano; I do not know brother.

¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?; How did we get here?


	11. The aftermath

Final Chapter :'( I'm gonna miss this story.

* * *

An hour passed since the battle the teens were wrapped up and hanging out outside of the academy, but they were missing Kid. The young shinigami was still in the death room with his father, burying the soul of Spiro. No matter how tired he was, Black-Star refused to close his eyes until Kid came out. He had his back on the wall and looked at the others. Soul and Maka were leaning against each other and were whispering about something the star didn't care about. Liz was still wiping invisible slobber off of her and Patty giggled at her older sister. Tsubaki played with her hair and adjusted a bandage on her leg. The twins sat together in silence and looked around nervously. Black-Star rubbed his cheek and felt a bandage there, from when Spiro sliced him. He removed his hand and smiled brightly as Kid stepped out of the DWMA. The pale boy didn't say anything and plopped himself between Black-Star's legs and rested his head on the star's chest.

"Um...I am very sorry for all the thing that we did while under Spiro's control. I feel horrible for any harm that I caused." Carlos apologized, holding his arm with embarrassment. Damián nodded his head in agreement.

"We don't blame you for the things you did. Like you said, you were under control by a maniac." Maka said.

"Of all people you need to say sorry to is Kid." Black-Star growled.

"¿Quién es Kid_?_" Damián asked.

"Mi nombre es Kid. Trataste de violarme mientras eras controlado_._" Kid said.

"You speak spanish?" Soul blinked several times.

"Si." Kid responded.

"¿Traté de violarte? No me gustan los hombres!" Damián cried.

"Al menos eso es lo que dice_._" Carlos chuckled, only Kid joining in the laughter.

"Puta_._"

"I know that word." Maka giggled.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Lord Death offered us a job at the DWMA." Carlos answered.

"As what?"

"Spanish teachers!" He cheered. "Lord Death decided to add forgein languages to the academy." While the twins and the others continued talking, Black-Star nuzzled his head into Kid's neck and fell asleep. Kid blushed and enjoyed the warmth he felt from the star's breath.

"Well, I'm going home. I really need a nice cozy bed to relax in." Soul stood up and stretched, Maka following him.

"See you guys later!" Maka called as they left.

"I'm going back to the house Kid. Meet you there." Liz walked off with Patty and Tsubaki also went home and told Black-Star not to stay out too late since he needed rest as well.

"I'm leaving to." Kid tried to stand but Black-Star wrapped his arms around his waist. "Wake up Black-Star." Kid poked the leg next to him.

"I don't want you to leave." Black-Star whispered into Kid's ear. "By the way, I tell everyone that I love you and what do you reply with?" Kid felt his cheeks burn brightly. "The feeling's mutual? Fantastic way to let the guy you like know how you feel." The paler boy sighed and turned himself around in Black-Star's arms, putting both hands on the star's shoulders and pushing him to the wall. He gently put his lips on top of the other boy's. Black-Star smiled in the kiss and ran his hands up Kid's back. He groaned in protest when Kid grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kid asked.

"Trying to have some fun with my boyfriend?" Black-Star stated.

"You can not call me that without taking me out first."

"What!?"

"We are not dating bacause we've kissed a couple of times, first you have to take me out to dinner or a movie or something special. Then we'll see where the night goes then." Kid got off of the star and started walking away.

"You are such a tease!" Black-Star called out to the boy.

"And you love me!" Kid replied. The young shinigami stopped and turned around, He showed the star his middle finger and winked. "I love you Black-Star, even if you make me want to blow up the planet sometimes!" Black-Star blushed at Kid's gesture, knowing that he needed to come up with a date soon.

* * *

Lol, hurry Black-Star, hurry!

Thank you for all that have stayed with this thing the whole time! I love all of you! *sob* Such a beautiful ending!

The next chapter of the Justin and Giriko story will be up soon and I have a couple of Mayhem in Death City chapters set up and going through editing. See ya'll in the other things I write! ^.^

Spanish Translations: (Thank you Kara Black for helping with the translations!)

Quién es Kid: Who's Kid?

Mi nombre es Kid. Trataste de violarme mientras eras controlado: My name is Kid. You tried to rape me while under control.

Si: Yes

¿Traté de violarte? No me gustan los hombres!: I tried to rape you!? I don't like men!

Al menos eso es lo que dice: At least that's what he says.

Puta: Bitch


End file.
